As Long As You Love Me
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Elizabeth tells Jason that she loves him no matter who he is or what he does for a living, even though he tells her she can do better. She responds by telling him she loves him for him. This is a Liason one shot story.


**This is my first song title fiction story. I hope you like it. I have the summaries to all of my song titles written out, so I hope you enjoy the outcome. I know my writing methods may be different than others, but I hope you will still enjoy the story regardless. Thanks for reading and please review so I know what you thought! Reviews help me try fix my errors or tell me what you enjoyed. This was one of the most popular song title choices that you voted for. This is my own creation. The only thing I don't own is the song and who sings it. Enjoy!**

**Song: As Long As You Love Me**

**Artist: Backstreet Boys**

**Summary: Elizabeth tells Jason that she loves him no matter who he is or what he does for a living, even though he tells her she can do better. She responds by telling him she loves him for him. **

**This is a one shot story**

(Jason comes through the door of the penthouse and slams the door in a pissed off mood. He throws his keys on the desk and goes to the couch to sit down and try cool off. All of a sudden, Elizabeth comes down the stairs and looks at him worriedly)

Liz: "Honey, are you okay?"

(Jason looks at his wife and has an apologetic face)

Jason: (sighs) "Baby, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to wake you up with my loudness. It's just work stuff." (smiles briefly) "Nothing for you to worry about."

(Elizabeth goes to him and sits down next to him)

Liz: "Hey. It's okay, honey. Really. To tell you the truth, I couldn't sleep, anyway. I was reading a book in our bedroom."

(Jason looks at her with a concerned face)

Jason: "You having trouble sleeping?"

Liz: "Well, kinda."

Jason: (confused) "What do you mean by that?"

(Elizabeth puts her hands on her growing belly)

Liz: "Someone is in the mood to play." (chuckles softly) "I swear, she is not in the mood to sleep, at all."

Jason: (chuckles) "She doesn't want you to sleep, huh?"

(Elizabeth shakes her head as she looks at her baby bump. Jason tenderly puts his hand on his wife's stomach and feels his daughter kicking)

Jason: (laughing) "You weren't kidding when you said she was in the mood to play."

Liz: (playfully groans) "Tell me about it. As much as I love our daughter, she's being a little stinker because she won't let mommy sleep."

Jason: (smiles) "Just look at the bright side…in two months, there will be no more kicking and she'll be here to greet us."

Liz: (happily shakes her head) "I can't wait."

(Elizabeth looks at Jason with a questionable look)

Liz: "Are you nervous?"

(Jason looks at his wife with a confused look)

Jason: "What do you mean? Nervous about what?"

Liz: "Fatherhood. I know we've talked about it before, but I sometimes wonder if you're ever apprehensive about our little angel coming."

(Jason looks at Elizabeth with a big smile on his face. He gives her a light kiss on the lips and continues to have his hand on her belly)

Jason: "I love you and our unborn baby girl more than anything in the world. If I didn't have you two, I'd probably be dead."

Liz: (sighs) "Jason, don't-don't say that. No you wouldn't."

Jason: (nodding) "It's true, though. Before I met you, I didn't care that I continued to put my life in danger. Sonny even noticed how reckless I was and tried to knock some sense into me, but I didn't care." (smiles) "But, when I met you, you brought so much happiness to my life. Marrying you was the greatest thing I've done…the smartest thing…and it got even better the day you told me you were carrying our baby."

Liz: "Does it bother you at all that we're having a girl and not a boy?"

Jason: (happily shakes his head) "Not at all. As long as the baby is happy and healthy, that's all I care about."

Liz: (smirks) "You know damn well she's going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

Jason: (smiles) "Can't wait."

(Jason looks away from Elizabeth and slides his hands through his hair and looks like he's sad, which she notices)

Liz: "Hey. Hey. What's wrong?"

(Jason briefly closes his eyes and puts his hands together like he's praying and shakes his head. Elizabeth gently takes his hands into hers and lightly kisses them before speaking)

Liz: "Talk to me, Jason. Please."

(Jason looks at Elizabeth with regret in his eyes)

Jason: (sadly shakes his head & sighs) "You deserve so much better than me, Elizabeth."

Liz: (leans back a little, confused) "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jason: "Y-You…" (sighs) "…You deserve someone who's always there for you. Who can give you a good life. Who won't ever put you or your children in danger." (tears in his eyes) "I love you so much, Elizabeth. So much. I would gladly give my life if it meant keeping you and our children safe. But…But, the day you met me was the day your life was in danger. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you or our children. I know we only have one child right now…the one that's in your tummy…but I just feel like…" (sighs deeply) "I just think of everything you gave up when you agreed to marry me and when you told me you were pregnant."

(Jason shakes his head and a few tears fall down his cheeks)

Jason: "You deserve a better life than the one you have now."

(Elizabeth tries to comfort her husband, but he gently pushes her away and gets up from the couch and walks to the window that leads to the terrace and softly cries. Elizabeth walks to her husband and makes him look at her and she softly wipes the tears from his cheeks and she smiles at him)

Liz: "Jason, don't you get it? I love you." (touching her belly) "This baby is proof of that. I don't want anyone else to share my life with. You are who I want. _You_. The day I met you was the best day of my life. You swept me off my feet and made me yours. Now, granted, your life…your world…isn't perfect. But really whose is? You show me every single day that you love and protect me with your life. I know other women probably wouldn't like your world and would feel like it's too dangerous. But you know what? I'm not one of those women. I love you regardless of your world. I know you would protect me and our little girl with everything you have. Whether you have a 9-5 job or not doesn't matter to me. I married you because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Besides…" (chuckles softly) "…it's too late now to change your mind being we're expecting."

(Jason can't help but laugh at that last comment. He shakes his head and looks at his wife with love in his eyes)

Jason: "I would never change my mind about us. You're my angel, my lover, my best friend, everything I want in a partner. I love the fact that you speak your mind." (smirks) "You definitely keep Sonny, Milo, Max, and the other guards on their toes."

Liz: "And they better not forget it."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Ooh…feisty." (smirks) "You just reminded me again why I love you so much."

(Elizabeth looks at her husband curiously)

Liz: (teases) "Are you tired?"

(Jason looks at her with a confused look)

Jason: "No. Why?"

Liz: (shrugs) "No reason."

(Jason studies his wife's facial expression and can tell what she's suggesting. He gives her a somewhat worried look)

Jason: "Are you sure it's safe to? I mean, I don't want to hurt the baby. Especially being you're almost nine months."

Liz: (smiles) "I'll be fine." (looks down) "Unless you don't want to."

(Jason raises his wife's chin so she's looking at him. He smiles at her, teasingly)

Jason: "Oh, trust me. I definitely want to. But I just don't want you hurt."

Liz: (gives him a look) "Remember what Kelly said?"

Jason: (rolls his eyes) "How could I forget?" (laughs)

Liz: (seductively) "Well then."

Jason: (turns his head, smirks) "You don't have to tell me twice."

(Jason picks her up, making her squeal in response)

Liz: "Jason! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

Jason: (scoffs) "How?"

Liz: "Carrying someone who's seven months pregnant!"

Jason: (laughs) "No offense, sweetie, but I've carried things heavier than you. Trust me, I'll be fine."

Liz: (shrugs & laughs) "Okay. Whatever you say!"

(Jason carried Elizabeth upstairs to their room where he makes sweet love to her)

***Two Months Later***

(Elizabeth is now nine months pregnant. She has gone into labor, but her little girl has decided not to make her presence yet. Elizabeth is in one of the hospital rooms in a hospital gown with Jason by her side. Sonny, Milo, Max, and the others are in the waiting room trying to keep themselves entertained so they don't have to think about what pregnant women go through while in labor. They wonder how Jason is doing being he's with Elizabeth trying to make sure she's calm. Jason is sitting in a chair next to his very pregnant wife, holding her hand, trying to comfort her. She looks at him curiously)

Liz: "You're awfully quiet for a guy whose wife has gone into labor."

Jason: (nervously) "Oh, trust me, what I look like on the outside and how I feel on the inside are two very different things."

Liz: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Jason: (breathes deeply) "My biggest fear is wrecking the kid's life. I love her to death, but I just want to be a good father."

Liz: "Hey. Look at me."

(Elizabeth makes sure Jason is looking at her)

Liz: "You will be an amazing father. You already are the way you love her and talk to her. If you ever have doubt, I'll be right beside you. Being we're being honest, I'm nervous as well. This is our first child. I want to raise her well."

(Jason kisses Elizabeth's hand and smiles)

Jason: "You will. You know why? Because you're her mother. She's so lucky to have you to guide her through life."

Liz: (corrects him) "She'll be lucky to have US because WE will guide her through life."

(All of a sudden, Elizabeth starts having more contractions and Jason comforts her as she goes through them. After about ten hours of labor, Elizabeth delivers a healthy, happy 7 pound 8 ounce baby girl. After spending some alone time together as a family, Jason invites Miilo, Max, Sonny, and the rest of the gang while Audrey goes by her granddaughter and lovingly looks at her new great granddaughter)

Audrey: "She's absolutely stunning, my dear."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you, gram. Thank you also for coming."

Audrey: (shakes her head) "I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

(Sonny goes to Jason and pats him on the back)

Sonny: (smiles) "I'm so happy for you, man. She's beautiful."

Jason: (nods & smiles) "Thank you. Elizabeth deserves all the credit, though, bringing Arianna Grace into the world. I just comforted her when she was in pain. I tell ya, though, it broke my heart to see her hurting. But, Elizabeth did wonderful."

Audrey: (smiles) "Arianna Grace is her name I take it?"

Liz: (nodding) "Yeah. I've always loved the name…Arianna…and Jason chose the middle name."

Audrey: (smiles) "Very beautiful."

(Milo, Max, and the others smile and are happy that the baby is finally here and in perfect health. Jason and Elizabeth tenderly look at their baby daughter and take turns kissing her)

Liz: "We love you, Arianna Grace Morgan."

Jason: "You are our miracle. Forever and Ever."

(Elizabeth and Jason look at each other and smile and kiss the other before looking back at their daughter)

**I hope you liked this one-shot story. I had a different story idea for this song title, but the way the story was writing itself, it's like I was meant to write it this way. I'm curious on how you feel so please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading and for those who review!**


End file.
